The Road to Redemption
by bellavida0213
Summary: When the only family she has ever known turns their backs on her and subsequently push her to the event they feared, Bonnie is thrusted into the college life alone. After finding ways of coping and surviving, Bonnie unexpectedly comes face to face with her former family and truths come out. AU/AH. This is a dark fic mentions of alcohol, drugs, sex and sexual assault. Bamon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm a huge fan of dark bamon, so I decide to give it a go myself. The subject matters are going to be intense, dealing with drugs, alcohol and sexual abuse. I'm trying to be as realistic as possible pulling from my own experience on some of the subject matters. The road is going to be bumpy but it will lead to a happy ending.**

 **PS: I totally jacked the title from WWE. I'm such a dork.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

 **Happy Readings:**

* * *

 _Laughter rang through his ears as his lips laid siege to the soft caramel skin of the girl lying naked under him. He placed kiss after kiss on her toned stomach while she ran her slender fingers through his hair. He couldn't get enough of her soft skin against his lips._

 _He continued to descend down her body to reach her hidden treasure tucked away behind a pair of barely there lace. When he reach the garment he placed a soft kiss on her covered mound before slowly peeling it away from her body._

 _When her panites where completely off, he was able to marvel at her nude form. Everything about the young woman was perfect to him. He traced the outlines of her curves, burning the hills and valleys of her soft body into his memory._

 _He lifted his icy blue eyes to meet her emerald green ones, the eyes that had the ability to pierce his soul. As they stared into each other's eyes, he reached up a cupped her face. Slowly he rubbed her cheek with his thumb to calm her nerves._

 _The smile she graced him left him breathless._

 _Needing to taste her, he lowered himself back between her creamy thighs. He snaked out his tongue and swiped it from her opening to her clitoris. He slowly swirled his tongue around her clit. He flickered at the bud for several minutes before sucking it into his mouth._

 _Feeling the grip on his hair tighten, he began to nibble on the sensitive bud._

 _Gasps and moans were heard echoing throughout the room._

 _As the caramel legs began to shake uncontrollably around his head, he reached up and gripped her thighs to calm her movements. He gripped her tight, almost afraid to let her go. Once the movements stiffen, he knew she reached the promised land. He then slipped his tongue into her opening to slurp up all her flowing nectar._

 _After accepting her offering, he made his way back up her curvy body and kissed her hard and passionate. As the kiss continued on, he slipped a single finger into her. He pumped his finger at the pace of their kiss. Another finger joined in stretching and preparing her unused body for his manhood._

 _Slowly taking his fingers out, he rubbed them against her lips coaxing her to suck on them, tasting her own essence._

 _He gently laid his forehead on hers as he slowly entered her body._

 _Never once did the two lovers take their eyes off each other. The need to sketch this moment into their memories was great. For one lover it was the first memory of a new experience and the other it would be the last memory of love._

Shooting upright, Damon awaken with gasp as he struggle for breath. He reached out to his night stand for the half empty bottle of bourbon that sat on top of it. Taking a swig and wiping the sweat for his brows, Damon allowed his thought to drift to her.

For four years he had been plagued with dreams of seeing her eyes light up, hear her laughter tickle his ears and feeling her skin on his fingertips. It was always the same two dreams, one of great happiness and bliss, their first and only time getting lost in each other and the other of great sorrow and pain, of turning their backs on her.

No matter how many women or bottles he drowned in, she was still embedded in his being. So night after night he dreamed of her and the ultimate decision of the family to exile her.

The decision to push her out of the family was one that was not taken lightly. Stefan, Caroline and himself had debated on it for days on end.

This was one of the biggest decision of their young lives. This was a member of their rag tag family. To have to push the girl they grew up with and who was there with open arms as they entered the fray was killing them.

So they sat night after night weighing out the pros and cons with ultimately the pros tipping the scale.

So on a calm and eerily quiet night, the four of them had gathered at Damon's and Stefan's small cramped apartment under the guise of celebrating her and Caroline's upcoming high school graduation.

She had bounced with excitement throughout the dinner. Due to extreme hard work and the need to escape the house and the chaos surrounding her, she was graduating a year early with a full scholarship to NYU.

As talks of future plans waned down, the exile took place.

Damon scuffed at some of the reasons they threw at her.

\- This is for your own good.

\- We just want to protect you.

\- You deserve to finally have a good life.

As Damon continued to reflect back on that moment were four hearts were broken, he gulped down a hefty swallow of his bourbon. No amount of alcohol could erase the look of abandonment on her tear stained face. How she calmly wiped the tears flowing from her now dull green eyes and silently walked out the front door. Never once did she glance back at them as she walked out of their lives.

That was the last time any of them saw her.

All he could do now was reminded himself that was for her own good. That the pain they caused her and themselves was to protect her from a monster.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this. Please leave a comment/review. Now it's on to writing the next chapter of Shame.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows and favs. It just makes my little dead heart happy.**

 **This chapter starts the build up till all the drama. Bonnie is a little wild one. This going to be rough ride for her and for Bamon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

 **Happy Readings:**

* * *

With her smooth caramel legs propped up on the center console, Bonnie bopped her head to the music blaring from the speakers as the car speed down the highway. Speeding to a state she had not stepped foot in for the last four years. This was going to be her big fuck you to Virginia, to all the memories she had buried in her head. To the assholes she used to consider family.

"Who wants to eat my cake by the ocean?" Bonnie randomly screamed out as she stuck her arm out the window feeling the air between her fingers.

"Do you need to ask? I already planned on eating your cake all over...Virginia Beach." Kai grimaced.

"Don't say it like that, Kai. I know it not some tropical place like last summer but I just need to be in Virginia one last time before really moving into adulthood."

"But this not your hometown." Enzo pipped up from the front passenger seat.

"I will never step foot in that town again. If I'm going to say goodbye to that part of my life why not have some fun at it. So shut uuuuppp." Bonnie laughed out loud before falling to her side to lay across Nora and Mary Louise.

"But for coming to this bland destination with me, I let you eat my cake...you too Kai." Bonnie said lifting up from her spot on the girls to lightly slap Enzo's face. She fell back in her seat laughing at the pout on his face.

"Real mature, love. You need to start acting like the college graduate that you now are." Enzo said sternly. But Bonnie saw a hint of a smile on his face through the mirror.

"That means we should fuck things up! This is our last summer before we have to hit the job market. Let us live, father Enzo!" Nora screamed

The group of five bursted out laughing.

"Yes Lorenzo." Kai said sarcastically. "Let's those two live a little. Let them drink, snort, pop, suck and fuck their way through the summer."

"Yes, Lorenzo!" Nora and Bonnie exclaimed in unison.

"Girls, let's not wild out too much. I do not want a repeat of spring break." Mary Louise finally spoke up. She could not live through that again. She never seen girls act so raunchy in her life. Those two girls and Kai unquestionably lived the sex, drugs and rock-n-roll life with Enzo and herself playing mother hen. Not again, she did not have the energy to be chasing after three adults.

"I was wondering when you were going to put your two sense in." Bonnie mumbled rolling her eyes. "I just want to have a good time and get a little crazy. Nora and I are starting a new chapter in our lives and we wanted to share it with you guys, our best friends. So please forgive us if we get a little wild."

"I wholeheartedly agree with you Bonster. I'm all in for the debauchery and we're going to begin tonight." Kai exclaimed.

At Kai's proclamation, Enzo and Mary Louise shared a look through the rear view mirror. "Let the good times roll." Enzo told her.

* * *

Damon groaned as he rolled over in bed coming in contact with bare flesh. Last night was a blur of epic proportions. He drowned himself in bottle of bourbon and popped a few pills. Once he was nice and sloshed, he found a lookalike to take a dip in. That turned out to be a big mistake on his part. His mind kept flashing back to the night he shared with the only girl he has ever loved. He couldn't even full enjoy himself in the woman.

Eventually the pills fully kicked in and he passed out without dismissing the woman first. Now he had to awkwardly sneak this woman out his house without the others seeing.

"Hey, um I have to...run some errands. So you're going to have to go...now." Damon said the unnamed woman.

"Not going to offer me breakfast...damn not even a shower. You just kicking me out. And to think I was about to suck you off." the woman said as she got up out of bed and gathered her scattered clothing.

"I have things I need to get to this morning and I don't want my nieces seeing my one-night stand." Damon said following the woman's lead and getting dressed himself. "Let me walk you out."

They made their way out the small room heading towards the living room to the front door. When they entered the living room they were greeted by Stefan and Caroline sitting on the only couch in the room drinking coffee.

Damon lowered his head at the disgusted looks he received from the two and continued his way to the front door.

Opening the front door, he damn near pushed the woman out.

"By the way, my name is Stacy not Bonnie." the chick called out over her shoulder making her way to her car.

All Damon could do it groan in reply.

When he made his way back to the living room, Stefan was waiting for him.

"Don't want to hear it."

"Not going to say anything. Just don't bring this shit here. We have the girls to think about."

"I know. I wasn't thinking."

"Alright then. Care wants to go out tonight, so I found someone to watch the girls and we're going to hit up Joe's. Wanna come?" Stefan asked.

"I'll probably be there anyways so why the hell not."

"Joe's it is then." Stefan say leaving the room.

* * *

As the sunset, the group of five friends finally made it to their destination. Kai had rented a beautiful four bedroom beach house for them to spend their summer in. It was his graduation present for Nora and Bonnie to have one last hurrah before responsibilities took them all on separate paths.

"This is unexpected, Kai. Didn't think you were able to pull it off." Mary Louise said as they got out of the car and walked to the front door.

"Anything for my side kicks."

"Awww Kai, that so sweet." Bonnie said overtly cheery.

"Come assholes and let's take a look around and get settled." Kai swung open the front door for the girls to walk through.

"Good job, mate" Enzo said has he looked around the great room. "What's the bedroom situation?"

"Four bedrooms. Didn't want to assume if or who Bonster would share a bed with. So she gets her own room." Kai said pointly at Enzo.

"Both of our ships have sailed, mate. All we are is bedwarmers to her now." Enzo said walking away to look for a room to dump his stuff in.

Bonnie ran up to Kai wrapping her arms around his neck and sloppily kissing his cheek. "I picked the room facing the ocean. It's all mines." Bonnie laughed.

"That was going to be mines maybe you'll share?" Kai laid his head on her shoulder.

"No." Bonnie sassed "But I wouldn't be opposed to you sneaking in from time to time as long as I have no visitors."

"Awww you're the sweet one. Let me throw my shit in a room and let's all get a drink. On the drive up I saw a dive bar a few miles away."

* * *

"Caroline!" The bartender called out as he poured drinks for the patrons at the bar.

"Hey Joe." Caroline greeted as she, Damon and Stefan made their way to the bar.

"I see the boys let you at to play."

"Yeah, right before it gets crazy with tourists. Don't know when the next I'll be able to."

"I heard that they're already starting to arrive. So let get you nice and drunk. What do you guys want?" Joe asked.

"Three Dos Equis and 3 shots of tequila." Damon answered.

"No bourbon?" Joe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not tonight. My baby sis likes the tequila." Damon replied swinging his arm around Caroline's shoulders. "Plus I want to have some fun not drown my sorrows."

"Alrighty then. Go find a table and I'll bring it out to you guys."

"I love dive bars. They're laid back and chill." Nora said as they walked into the small bar called Joe's.

"Dives are the best." Enzo said flippantly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at his attitude. "Let's find a table while Kai gets us a round." Bonnie said grabbing Enzo's arm leading him towards the side of the bar where the tables were. Mary Louise followed.

"I don't know what gotten into you into you but I want to have a good time." Bonnie said to Enzo.

"You don't know, really." Mary Louis said from behind the two.

Bonnie turned around and glare at her. "That bullshit is in the past. They know where I stand. If anybody has an issue they should have stayed behind." Bonnie looked back at Enzo.

Before Enzo could reply they heard a gasp from a table in front of them.

When Bonnie looked up at the noise she immediately stopped walking.

"Bonnie?" Carolina said as she rose from her seat.

Damon not understanding what was going on looked in the direction Caroline was looking. What he saw had his heart seizing. There stood the girl that had been hunting him for the last four years. Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie swung her frightened eyes to Enzo not wanting to look at her former friend.

"Bonnie is that you?" Caroline called out again stepping closer to the girl she consider her sister.

"No this not real." Bonnie whispered.

"Love who are these people? Talk to me." Enzo grabbed her shoulders keeping Bonnie focused on him.

All Bonnie could do was shake her head.

"I...I need to...to leave."

"Who the hell are you?" Mary Louise said placing her body between Bonnie and three unknow.

"Bonnie... bonbon." Damon said snatching himself out of his trance. He moved past Mary Louise ignoring the glare he received.

"Bonnie."

"No...no. Please Enzo I need to leave." Bonnie cried into Enzo's chest.

"Ok love."

"What the fuck is going on here?" Kai said stepping in front of Damon with murder on his face.

Damon barely spared him a glance as he continued to call out to Bonnie.

Kai looked back at Bonnie seeing her break down in Enzo's arms, he tossed the man his keys to have him take Bonnie home.

"Ok love let's go." Enzo whispered to a shaken Bonnie.

Kai watched them make their way out before turning around and seeing Nora yelling at the blonde.

"How the hell you know Bonnie? And why is she leaving from here in tears?" Nora yelled.

Stefan stepped up next to Caroline. "Let's all calm down. This is little unexpected for us."

"I don't give a fuck. Now answer the fucking question." Kai sneered.

Damon ignored all the yelling and made his way back to his table to slam his shot.

"We're her family." Caroline spoke in a daze as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Her family? She doesn't have any family that we know how." Mary Louise said slightly shaking her head.

"She grew up in foster care." Nora said putting the puzzle together as to who these people are.

"Yeah, with us." Damon said moving past the group towards the bar. He couldn't believe it, Bonnie of all people was here in Virginia Beach. And from the looking on her face they were better off than dead to her. She hates them and will probably never forgive them. He needed a drink to get his barren straight or he was going to lose it.

"Well I don't give a fuck. Stay away from her." Kai warned them before ushering the girls out of the bar to start the walk home.

* * *

The quick drive home was filled with silence except for Bonnie small whimpers. Enzo had tried once to ask her who those people were but Bonnie only replied that she didn't want to talk about it.

"We're here, love." Enzo informed her as he pulled up the driveway.

Bonnie just nodded her head and stepped out of the vehicle.

Walking in house Bonnie made her way to her bedroom with Enzo on her heels.

"Are you sure you alright, love?" Enzo asked again while watching her get undressed.

She turned and met his questioning eyes. "I just want to forget." Bonnie whispered.

Bonnie stripped her remaining clothes and step into her bathroom to prepare a hot shower. Once done she faced Enzo again. "I just want to forget." she repeated.

Enzo nodded his head and began slowly taking off his clothes.

Stepping into the shower still facing him she repeated her mantra "I just want to forget."

Enzo nodded again stepping in after her.

Tonight Bonnie would purged her mind of the abandonment, loneliness and disgust she felt and get lost in the temporary pleasure Enzo would provide.

 **A/N: So what did you think? We kinda get a glimpse of Bon's avoidance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs. It just makes me so happy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

 **Warning: Drug use in this chapter**

 **I just have to go on a little mini rant. Many of you might have heard what JP tweeted about the Bamon fandom and it complete bull. We are not rabid in any way shape or form. We are very passionate about Bamon. We stuck by TVD when DErs were calling for the show to be canceled. I think we deserve a little respect. Her tweets turned me off from the finale but I will still watch. I want to support Bamon and especially Bonnie.**

 **But anyways Happy Readings!**

* * *

"She fucking hates us!" Caroline raged as she made her way into their home. She was glad the girls were staying over her friend's house, she was in a destructive mood. She wanted to see the world on fire from the hurt they caused her best friend, her sister.

Stefan step up to her to embrace her but she pushed him back.

"This is his fucking fault." She points towards Damon who just walked in the door heading for the kitchen to grab a bottle.

"It was all or fucking nothing. You...you piece of shit, made us cut her out of our lives completely." Caroline marched up to Damon and smacked him across the face.

A stunned Stefan stood there and watched everything unfold, not able to process what was happening. This night had been completely shocking to him. He never thought he would see his little sister ever again.

 _Flashback_

 _As the door swung open to their new foster family's house, Stefan for once was greeted by a friendly face. There stood a chubby face brown skinned girl with the biggest smile on her face. Usually when they were moved to a new family, the kids looked sad and the foster parents looked at them like they were a burden. But this girl and the blonde woman holding her hand had such welcomed looks that graced their features._

" _I always wanted brothers!" the girl exclaimed. Stepping out grabbing both boys' hands and leading them in the house._

" _We're not your brothers." Stefan could here his brother say._

" _Well now you are and there is nothing you could do about it." the little girl sassed back causing Stefan to snicker. That snicker quickly died down at the look he received from Damon._

" _That shut you up I see. Now let me show you to your room. It's right next to mines. Maybe we could build a fort and do sleepovers and I can paint your nails."_

" _I like the fort idea not the painting nails." Stefan finally spoke receiving a smile from the girl._

" _Ok, forts it is."_

" _Well here's your room brothers."_

" _We are not your brothers! Now leave us alone." Damon said._

" _Ass." The little girl said to Damon with a cocked eyebrow. Stefan looked at the girl in shock. She could be no more than 5 or so and her she was calling his brother swear words._

 _This was the first time he had meet the feisty Bonnie Bennett and they quickly became brother and sister. She was Stefan's baby sister._

As Stefan stood there staring, Caroline swung on Damon and kept swinging. She need him to hurt, to hurt like she was hurting...like Bonnie was hurt.

Damon just stood there and took the assault. He deserved it and much more. He would never get the look Bonnie gave them out of his head. The look of complete and utter pain, devastating pain. He was going to be hunt even more than he already was.

Stefan finally came out of his trance and grabbed Caroline off of Damon. He held her to his chest trying to sooth her. Tears streaming down both their faces.

"Shhh, it's alright. We have a chance now to make things right."

"No, there is no hope." Caroline whispered.

"There is…" Stefan began but was cut off by the sound of broken glass.

"She's right." Damon said has he started at the spot he threw his bottle. "She's forever lost to us...to me." He walks out the room to his bedroom to get lost his dreams of her.

* * *

Bonnie sat on her bed staring out the window at the waves crashing on the beach. What should have been a beautiful and serene moment was plagued with crippling fear. Fear so strong she hid away from the outside world afraid to face reality. She sat there on her bed for hours rocking back and forth, riding at the numbing effects of a pill she took.

She snapped out of it when she heard a knock on the door, she slowly rose from the bed to greet her unwelcome visitor.

"I don't want to talk." Bonnie said unable to meet Nora's questioning eyes.

"We don't have to talk. I just want to sit with you. Let me in."

Bonnie nodded her head and open the door wider for Nora to enter. Making her way back to her bed, Bonnie climbed on and began to rock back and forth with Nora sitting beside her.

They sat there staring at the waves before Bonnie finally spoke.

"I never thought I would ever see them again. I don't know what to really feel anger, betrayal, disgust, happiness."

Nora just listen, letting her get it out. She didn't know what to say really. No one knew what transpired between Bonnie and her foster family. They could only speculate but without a drop of information they couldn't even do that.

"I loved them...I love him and they turned their backs on me like I didn't matter. Like I didn't grow up with them."

"Bonnie what happened? What did they do to you?"

"They pushed me to the devil." Bonnie simple replied.

Bonnie get up from the bed and began getting clothes from out her closet.

"What are you doing?" Nora asked.

"I need to get out of here. I need to take my mind off of this. Wanna come with me to get a drink?"

"I have a date with Mary Louise. I can see what Enzo is doing. Kai flipped last night so he out doing god knows what."

"That's alright. I used Enzo enough last night. Do I even want to ask about Kai?"

"The...incident at the bar aggregated him and then coming here and seeing you with Enzo set him off. He's not mad that you were with Enzo per se but that it wasn't him distracting you."

"He'll get over, he always does. I can't worry about his feelings about who I sleep with when I have to worry about being in the same town as those people."

"I get it but one day you're going to have to cut them both off. I got to get ready, beautiful. I will see you tonight sometime. Have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Nora laughed and left Bonnie to get dressed.

* * *

"Getting an early start on drinking today, I see?" Joe joked. Damon was well known at this bar. Always drinking his troubles away but even this was early for him. He was never here before 2 pm.

"I couldn't be at the house with the looks those two were giving me. You would think I was the devil or something."

"Does this have to do with last night?" Joe asked warily.

"Yeah and the love of my fucking life." Damon replied. He had talked to Joe numerous times about Bonnie. Joe was not only his bartender but he seemed to be his therapist too. In his drunken states he seemed to over share, spilling his feelings out.

"What? The girl you can't get over? Um was she the brown skin girl? Joe asked awkwardly.

"Yup. And she fucking hates me."

"Well this is going to be awkward." Joe mumbled.

"What?"

Joe looked to the side of the bar where the restrooms were before replying. "Let me get you a drink. You might need it."

Damon gave him a puzzled look when he caught a figure in the corner of his eye. He turned towards them when he saw them sitting a few stools away. He was stunned when he saw who it was.

He had to gather his courage before speaking. "Fancy seeing you here."

Bonnie lifted her head up and gave him a look of disgust.

"Joe, can I get another round, please?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I never imagined you drinking. You were so straightlaced. The goody goody."

"Were, being the key word. I did a lot of growing up in the last four years. I do all kinds of things...all kinds of bad things." Bonnie said dismissively and downed her shot that was just placed in front of her.

"I'm seeing that. Let me buy you another round." Damon waved at Joe for another round. As he waited for the drinks he got up and made his way to sit next to her.

"Um you don't need to sit next to me. I'm willing to share a drink with you cause hey who doesn't want free drinks but that's it. So go back to your seat." Bonnie sneered at him.

"Come on let's catch up. How was school? What was New York like? When do you graduate?" Damon stood next to her leaning against the bar ignoring the murderous look on her face.

"You lost knowing me when you guys turned your backs on me. Lets sit here like two strangers in a bar and not speak." Bonnie sneered.

"We're not two strangers in a bar. We have history, lots of history. What we did was to…"

"To protect me." Bonnie finished for him. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't give a fuck. I just want to sit here and drink. Now I'm going to be gracious enough to let you be in my presence since you will be paying for my drinks tonight. It's the least you can do." Bonnie gave him a condescending smile.

"Can we at least talk? You don't have to tell me what I missed we can talk about anything." Damon tried again.

"No! Now shut up! Oh and get me another drink." Bonnie demanded.

"Alright." Damon mumbled making his way back to his seat. He would take what he could get. But as he sat there looking her at something seemed off. She seemed a little too calm. Last night when she saw them she was an emotional mess. Now she was devoid of any real emotions. Something was amiss.

He sat there drinking never taking his eyes off of her. Watching her laugh and be carefree with Joe and the other patrons. Jealously blanketed him. He wished he could be the one making her laugh.

After he got a nice little buzz going, he decided to try and talk to her again. He moved back to the stool next to her.

"I was wondering when you would come crawling back. You sat there staring at my like a creep." Bonnie slightly slurred.

"I just want to talk. I want know everything I missed. I want to know if your life turned out good." Damon pleaded.

Bonnie raised from her seat and leaned closer to Damon. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to remember one of the worst times of my fucking life. What's it going to take for you to drop this shit? Uh, what...what is it going to take."

"You mean everything to me. I can't help that I want to get to know you again. I fucking thought about all the time during last four years. All the fucking time. You haunted me."

Bonnie just rolled her eyes and laughed. "I didn't mean shit to you. All I was was another conquest to you. That's what you really been thinking about.

"No…" Damon shakes his head. He couldn't believe what was coming out her mouth. She had to know that she was everything to him. That he loved her so much. Fuck, he had even told her before. But than again why would she think otherwise. They did dismiss her for their life like it was no biggie.

Bonnie swayed into him, pressing her chest on him. "Do remember what I felt like? How tight and snug I was. Is that what fucking haunted you?"

"Stop" Damon pushed her slightly away from him. "What happened to you?" He said shocked by her overtly sexual behavior.

"Life. But who cares. I think about you sometimes. How you filled me. Your lips on my neck. The weight of your body on me." Bonnie slurred nipping at his earlobe.

Damon cupped her cheek with one of his hands. "Is that all you think about? Not how I made you feel in here?" Damon poked her chest about her heart.

"None of you live in there anymore. But I don't want to think or talk about that. I just want to feel good right now. This conversation is killing that. Nothing you say is going to change how I feel, so drop it." Bonnie moved away from him and sat back down.

"Fine, it's dropped. Let's just sit here and get wasted. You think you can handle that light weight?"

She just rolled her eyes at him. "I can handle it. Can you?"

Smirking at her Damon called out to Joe to get a couple of rounds of shots.

As the night weaned on and they got progressively drunker, Bonnie became a little more touch feely with him. She would lean her supple body into his and smirk at him. It was heavenly and hell at the same time. Heavenly cause he now had her attention and hell cause he knew if she was sober she wouldn't pay any mind and the look of hurt would be present on her beautiful face.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist whispering in her ear. "I do think about that night. It was one of the best fucking nights of my life." He slurred.

Bonnie smirked at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was awesome, wasn't I?"

"You were." Damon looked into her eyes.

Not able to take the intensity in his eyes, Bonnie lowered her eyes briefly before looking back up at him while biting her lip.

"We can do a repeat." Bonnie told him.

Damon dick twitch at the thought of spending the night with her. "Yeah, we can do that." Damon said "Let's do one last shot and go to my place."

"Um that's a no go. Nope...nope. I don't think so. I'm not going to your place and we're not going to mines. I don't want see where you live and you don't need to see where I'm staying. I just want to fuck." Bonnie slurred. There was no way in hell Bonnie was going to share a bed with him. Drunk or not she knew better. It would be to personable...to intimate.

"So what, we just going to pop in the bathroom stall or the back alley or something. Like a one-night stand?"

"That's what you are. I'm nice and buzzed, feeling good. I don't want to lose this high. You happen to be the hottest guy in this place and I'm horny. Don't expect me to treat you differently because of history.

Damon held up his hand in surrender. This might not be the best course of action but fuck if he wasn't turned on by her attitude. He wanted to be able to claim her again.

"Alrighty then, BonBon."

At the sound of her old nickname, Bonnie glared at him.

Damon chuckled at the look on her face. "I guess it's Bonnniiee then.

Damon grabbed her hand and drunkenly lead her to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Bonnie pushed Damon into a stall and jump on him. Their lips crashed together in a heated sloppy kiss. Their tongues dueled for dominance. Hands rubbed and groped all over each other.

When the need for breath became great, Damon reluctantly pulled away. He stood there staring at her with half lidded eyes watching the fall and rise of her soft breast.

"You like what you see, Salvatore?" Bonnie asked loving the way his eyes roamed her body. "Let me refresh your memory on the curves I have." Bonnie slowly slid her black dress down her body. She shivered as the soft fabric grazed her skin.

"Fuck." Damon groped himself. His cock was painfully hard at sight of her in black lace.

Bonnie closed the gap between the two. She grab the hair on the back of his neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss feeling him squeezing her ass with both hands.

Damon began to kiss and suck on her neck while feeling on one of her breast. When he felt her nipple pebble in his hand, he gave the bud a light pinch. He let out a sigh when he felt her hands go under his shirt and rub the grooves of his stomach.

Those little dainty hands lowered until they were unbuttoning his button and lowering his zipper. Damon smirked against the side of her neck when he heard her gasp at the feel of his massive cock.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Damon smugly said.

"I've had better." Bonnie said effectively wiping the smirk off his face.

"Yeah?" Damon quickly flipped their positions and pressed Bonnie chest to the bathroom stall wall. Damon slowly grinded on Bonnie's ass. "You never had better than this, sweetheart if you did you still wouldn't be thinking about that night."

He slipped his hand down to the V between her legs and into her panties. When he found her clit, he slowly rubbed circles on it. Bonnie moaned at the sensation he was causing her body. She pushed her ass out to grind against his girth.

"You like what I'm doing to you? I can feel how wet you're getting. Nice and slippery." Damon picked up the pace of his fingers. He leaned his forehead on her shoulder give it hard bit.

Damon slipped two fingers into her dripping heated core. "Shit!" Damon moaned into her back. Her pussy gripped his fingers tightly has he tried to pump in and out of her.

Bonnie was barely able to hold herself up. Her legs shaking so hard, she thought she was going to collapse.

"Fuck...I love you." Damon grunted in her ear when he felt her pulsated on his fingers.

Bonnie turned around so quickly it was dizzying to both her and Damon. She pushed him hard off of her. She gave him a look of disgust.

"You don't fucking love me, you never have."

"I have always loved you." Damon reached for her only to have his hand slapped away.

"What the fuck am I doing here." Bonnie said out loud to herself. "I need to get the fuck out of here." Bonnie fixed her dress floor before she stumbled out of the stall trying to make a fast getaway.

Damon stood there stunned, not comprehending what had just occurred. One moment they were feeling on each other and the next Bonnie was fleeing the restroom. He fixed himself up before chasing after her.

When he made to the bar, he didn't see Bonnie anywhere. He could only guess she left and was on her way home. He quickly closed out his tab and fled the bar.

It didn't take long for him to find Bonnie, she was only a block away from Joe's. She couldn't get far being drunk and not very coordinated.

"What hell, Bonnie!" Damon said grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "What the fuck are you thinking? You can't be out this late at night in your state."

"Get the fuck off me!" Bonnie yelled pushing at his chest. "I don't want to be around you. I fucking hate!" She was able to snatch her arm out his grasp and began walking away. She tried to walk as fast as she could away from him.

"Stop! Alright stop" Damon said has he caught back up to her. "I'm sorry, alright. I'm fucking sorry for what we did."

"No you're not. I never meant shit to you. You guys fucking tossed me away like garbage." tears were now streaming down her face.

"That's not true. I love you" Damon cupped her face only to receive a sharp slap to the face. "You must feel something because why would you go to Joe's. There are plenty of other bars around here."

"No, I hate you." Bonnie seethed.

Damon had never felt so devastated in his life. He watched her turn from him and walk away. It felt like she was walking out his life after only just finding her again. This must have been how she felt when they did the unimaginable.

But no matter how she felt about him or what he was feeling at the moment, he was not about to let her walk home by herself.

"Bonnie, at least let me walk you home." Damon ran up behind her.

Bonnie turned around swinging her small purse at him. "I told you to get the fuck away from me!" She screamed whacking him a few more times.

Damon reached up and grab the purse sending the contents to the ground. "Sorry, let me help you."

They both lowered to their hunches and quietly began picking up the items. Damon came across a small baggie filled with white pills. He looked at the bag and then up at Bonnie. She didn't noticed he had the bag in his hand.

"Thanks." Bonnie said blandly standing back up.

"No problem. I'm not going to argue with you. Just go ahead and head home. Good night." Damon surrendered. He had a feeling no matter how he beg to walk her home she would never let it happen. So he was just going to follow behind her without her noticing.

As he followed, he couldn't help but think about the pills that were shoved in his pocket. The pills explained a lot. The mood swings and erratic behavior. The dead emotional look in her eyes when she first saw him. He could only pray this was recreational and not a problem.

When she reach the beach house she was staying, Damon took note of the address on the door. Smirking, Damon turned and made his way back to the bar.

* * *

Instead of making her way to her room, Bonnie was swinging open Kai's door.

She cocked an eyebrow at the sight in front of her. There sat Kai with a naked girl on her knees going to town on him. When he felt her presence he smirked at her. Never taking his eyes off Bonnie, he grabbed the unnamed girl by the hair pulling her off him.

"Get the fuck out."

Bonnie giggled when the girl turned around and saw her standing there. She never seen a brighter shade of red on someone before.

When the girl walked passed her, Bonnie waved at her with a big smile. "Have a good evening."

"You're so fucking rude." Bonnie told Kai turning to face him in time to see him tucking himself back in.

"You look high as fuck. Barely keep your eyes open" Kai said ignoring her statement. Anybody that knew Kai knew he was rude and said and did whatever the fuck was on his mind.

"I took a couple of percocets." Bonnie walked further into the room.

"Come lay down with me. Sleep it off." Kai pulled Bonnie towards the bed crawling in with her.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to sleep with you when you had some unknown bitch on your dick."

Kai grinned at the attitude Bonnie gave him.

"I don't want to sleep but the pills are fucking with me." Bonnie told him.

"Look in the side table. There's some nose candy. That will perk you right up."

Bonnie reached into the drawer of the night stand table and pulled out a small mirror with white powder on it. She cut a few lines of it for Kai and her. Bending over and snorting a line, Bonnie passed the mirror to Kai. She lifted her head back and allowed the effects of the drug to wash over her.

"What should we do now." Kai asked after finishing his line.

"Anything." was her simple reply.

"Let's go for a night swim."

The two undressed and ran naked out the house towards the beach.

Tonight Bonnie was going to cleanse her mind in drugs and have the saltwater wash away Damon's touch.

 **Please let me know what you think. Your comments and reviews keep me motivated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favs. I'm going to be posting a new Bamon story this week. Be on the lookout for that. It's going to be angsty but not as dark as this story. Bamon Baby should, don't hold me to it, be update at the end of this week. It's a Dafen scene for that story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to L.J. Smith and the CW and whoever else but not me.**

 ****TRIGGER WARNING** The subject matter is going to get darker.**

* * *

Yup, he was doing it. He was going to risk getting shanked in the throat but here he stood on a Saturday night on the doorstep on Bonnie Bennett and her band of hoodlums. Taking a deep breath, Damon knocked on the door and waited. He hoped that she answered and not one of the males he has seen her with. The mood he was in regarding her drugged out state the previous night, it wouldn't be wised for him to have an altercation with them. He's been to jail before and no qualms to go back.

His fist balled up tightly when he saw who swung open the door. There stood one those douches that got his precious BonBon addicted to drugs.

"May I speak to Bonnie?" Damon asked tightly, shaking with growing anger.

"Very brave of you to come to the lion's den, mate."

"Can I speak with her or not?"

"Well unfortunately for you she is not her but fortunately for me you're here. I like to have some words with you."

"Do you now? I have words for you too. So where do you want to do this so exchange of words?" Damon smirked. He didn't really need to say anything to the British ass. He wouldn't mind slamming his fist into his face tho.

"Let's meetup at that little shit bar of yours."

Damon didn't bother to reply, he just turned and walked to his car. Before getting in the diver's side he looked back at the man with narrowed eyes. This guy stood there staring him down like he was the problem and not him and his scooby doo friends. The same friends that was most likely been supplying his little bird with drugs. Yeah there will be exchange of words right before he pounded his ass in the ground.

* * *

Hands raised in the air, Bonnie swayed to the blaring beat of the music filling the dark crowded club. A sheen of sweat covered her skin while alcohol and coke pumped life through her bloodstream. This was what she needed to get lost in the hypnotic beat. The last few days have been hell. Thoughts and emotions swirled in her mind and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't calm the storm.

Changing the directory of her thoughts, Bonnie rotated her hips grinding her ass into Kai's erection. Hearing him grunt in her ear, she slowly turned around to nibble on his neck.

A laughed escaped her lips thinking of the effect she had on him. She loved how she could control him and not just him but Enzo as well. She needed to be in control. Never again could she allow a man to hold power over her.

She pushed him away from her and did a quick spin soaking in the dark ambiance surrounding them.

Tonight she was going to get lost in the debauchery of youth and forget her troubled past.

* * *

"Finally, I was getting worried that wouldn't show. You know afraid of the questions I have about you and your little friends."

"I see you're a joy to be around." Enzo said sliding in the seat in front of Damon. He glanced around at the dingy setting and grimaced. He did not share in Bonnie's and Kai's belief that dive bars where the place to be. He was worried about catching syphilis from the seat.

"Stuck up asshole. Stop looking around like you better than this." Damon sneered at the man.

"Sorry mate, not my type of place." Enzo smirked "Now lets get to why we are both here in this ratchet place. Bonnie"

"Yes. Who been providing her the pills?"

"Excuse me?" a shocked Enzo asked. He was not expecting that question. "How do you know about that?"

"I might have had a little run in with her last night. I was taken back by her behavior, she is not the same girl. Than a baggie of pills fell out her purse. So who the fuck gave her the pills?"

"Of course she's not the same. What the fuck did you think would happen, that she wouldn't grow up. She not a 17 year old girl anymore. That little idea you're creating that we corrupted her, drop it. I've been by her side for the last four years ever since I saw her standing in the student center all by herself!" Enzo roared. "You know who I didn't see by her side...her so call family."

That last statement effectively knocked the winds from Damon's sails. He was right, they hadn't been by her. To see her grow. To see her flourish. They left her to the wolves.

"You're right." Damon sounded defeated. "But that doesn't change the fact that what I saw last night proves that the people she associates with now are not a good influence on her."

"We might not be the best. We all issues that rub off on each other but we have stood by each other through thick and thin. But don't make it seem like Bonnie is some harlett running the streets. She brilliant. Double major, graduated top of her class. She has such a drive and fire in her."

"Yeah that drive pushed her to graduate high school a year early with her sister and with a full ride to NYU." Damon said in awe of Bonnie's accomplishments.

"She's amazing. A heart of fucking gold, mate. She has been there for everyone of us. And it's my turn to return the favor. She hurting and I see it in her eyes. I need to know what happened. All I really know is she grew up with you guys in foster care and there was some sort of fall out."

"That's something I'm not really going to discuss with you only with Bonnie and our family. Just know that it was for her own good and we probably went too far with it. I have regretted that decision for the last four years and most likely always will. Now getting back to the pills that you so casually glanced over." Damon said with narrow eyes. It was not missed on him that Enzo as yet to bring up the pills. There was a reason for it and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Maybe he was the one giving them to her.

"Come on mate. She's fucking twenty-one, of course she is going to party. What young adult doesn't. Yeah, she might party a little harder then the rest but she gotta good head on her shoulders. Plus I would never let it get to out of hand. Hence the reason I'm here conversing with you. I don't want your family presence messing with her psyche. For her to seek solace in pills and shit." Enzo said reflecting back on their first night here when Bonnie lost herself in the bliss he provided her mind and body with. She was running and he provided the conduit that night.

Damon sat there studying the man. He saw how protective he was of her and how his face lit up when he spoke highly of her. He wondered what type of relationship the two shared.

"What is your relationship with her?" Damon blurted.

Enzo let out a hearty laugh. "I was wondering when that question would arise. I can tell be the look on your face when you saw her that there was either feelings or maybe you two dated...I don't know don't care. To answer your question mate. I'm just her friend now.. sometimes with benefits. We did date for year and half when she first arrived in NY." Enzo cleared his throat not really wanting to get into how messy the break up was. It still amazed him that Bonnie and he were able to become the best of friends after the way they sought revenge on each other during that period.

"What happened?"

"I wanted a full commitment... and her being nineteen and still developing her own ideas on life and who she was that was a no go. So it ended. I will always love her. She just different now. It's not me you should worry about. Kai is...ahh. If he doesn't die of a drug overdose first that will be the man she will spend forever with."

"Hold on. Drug overdose? You sat here and made it seem like everything was fine and shit. She got a bunch of fucking drug addicts around her ass." Damon raged slamming his fist on the table.

"Drug addicts? I don't care for Kai all that much and he has a severe problem but he not the real issue. You and your family is. The pills and coke...the recreational use...but it is becoming slightly more of a problem now that she has seen _you guys_. She has been high for the most part since that night and I don't see it subsiding anytime soon as long as we're here. It was mostly for fun and to party even with Kai, the drug addict but now she uses it to escape her mind of the thoughts you. So back the fuck off!" Enzo seethed. Bonnie's drug use was a sensitive subject for the man. In many ways he blamed himself for Bonnie's pill use. To help her study late at night he would give her pill of Adderall here and there.

"Just tell me how I can help. I love her and I want to make up to her." Damon pleaded.

"She's going to murder me but she needs to face you shitheads to truly move on with her life. Bring your family tomorrow night for dinner." Enzo said as he rose from his seat. Before leaving he left Damon some parting words. "Don't make me regret this. I'm doing this for Bonnie to get all the bullshit off her chest. If afterwards she wants nothing to do with any of you, respect that."

Could he really leave her alone if ultimately she wanted that, he didn't think so. Now that she was somewhat back, he needed to be let in her life.

Damon down the rest of his drink and head home to tell his brother and sister that they had a chance to make this right. Even if the chance was not coming from Bonnie herself rather a third party. He'll just leave that out when explaining to barbie.

* * *

Slowly creeping in the room, Enzo eyed the caramel skin beauty asleep in the middle of her bed. Standing there for a few moments taken in how young and peaceful Bonnie looked. When they were still together he spent many nights watching her sleep. Sleeping seemed to be the only time Bonnie's mind was truly completely at rest. No traces of sadness to be seen in her stunning green eyes.

He made his way in the bed slipping in the covers. Throwing an arm around her middle he pulled her close and closed his eyes allowing sleep to overtake him. At sunrise he'll deal with the consequence of his decision.

Feeling a warm hard body pressed against her, Bonnie snuggle deep into the masculine chest. Peeking one eye open and the next, she gazed up to a sleeping Enzo. Despite the serenity of the moment, she winced as her head began to throb. Bonnie let out a groan and clutched her head.

"That hangover kicking in." Enzo groggily said.

"I feel like a my brain might start leaking out my nose." Bonnie complained. The night's activity finally catching up to her and rioting.

Enzo chuckled. "I can only imagine what you did last night, dear."

"If only you knew...lets snuggle all day. I need to recuperate for tonight. Kai wants to go to this bonfire tonight. It seems like it could be fun."

Sucking in a deep breath, he decided to rip the proverbial band-aid off. Make this quick and hopefully painless.

"My dear" Enzo began kissing the top of her head. "We can snuggle the day away but I don't think you're going to want to with me after I tell you the plans I made for this evening."

She jerked up to stare in his eyes. "What plans? What did you do?" Bonnie demanded.

"I invited you family over for dinner this evening after having a long conversation with that Damon bloke." Enzo averted his eyes from her face.

Bonnie jumped up from the bed not paying any attention to her sore body. "What the fuck! What gave you the fucking right to do that?! I hate them!" Bonnie yelled in his face. Her fist were tightly balled up to her side.

"You came here for a reason. You missed home...you missed them." Enzo said as gently as possible.

"No the fuck I don't."

"Yes you do. We've been through a lot...me and you. I helped find my family and that didn't work out and you were there for me. It's my turn to pay it back."

Before she knew it her hand was soaring through the air connect with his cheek. The slap did little to calm the anger surging through her body. She wanted to hurt him. To make him feel the betrayal she felt at the moment.

"Get out." tears rolled down her face as she pointed the door. Bonnie watched Enzo raise from the bed and make his way to the door. She slumped to the ground hugging her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

Enzo swung open the door seeing Bonnie's family standing on the doorstep. Noting the huge smile on the blonde's face, he surmised that Damon fail to mention that this was technically unauthorized.

"Did she…?" Damon trailed off feeling completely uncomfortable.

"No, this little shiner is from her pit bull, Kai. He was not very pleased to learn of this little gathering tonight.

"Hold on...does Bonnie not want us here." Stefan looked between his brother and Enzo.

"Um…" Damon cleared his throat. "We planned this without her knowledge."

"Why would you do that?! She already hates us." As much as Caroline wanted to see and be near Bonnie she never wanted to be demanding on her. They needed to be cautious and go at her pace. They're the ones that messed up not her.

"It was the only way, love. You know Bonnie she can be pretty stubborn. If Damon and I didn't arrange this...she may never try to reach out."

Stefan nodded his head in agreement. Recalling how exhausting her stubbornness was during their youth.

"This still isn't right." Caroline replied.

"Be that as it may. This is for her benefit. Now the girls have talked her into joining us this evening. She is _extremely_ on edge as well as Kai. You been warned. Let's get this started." Enzo motion them in. The sooner they can began this night the sooner it could end. Enzo was already worn out. As soon as Kai found out what he did he attacked him in mad rage.

Following him to the living room, Caroline leaned into Damon whispering in his ear. "Is Kai her boyfriend?"

Cutting his eyes towards his little sis. "No." he replied curtly.

When they entered the room three pairs of eyes narrowed at them. One set of eyes looked everywhere but them.

The atmosphere was suffocating. You could feel the mistrust radiating from the college friends. None of them wanted Damon and friends to be there. All they knew was that they hurt Bonnie is some shape or form and that was unforgivable to them.

Enzo quickly introduced Bonnie's old friends to the interested group. And lead everyone to the dining room. Where dinner was promptly served.

Silence blanketed the room, the only thing that could be heard was the clatter of silverware hitting the plates.

Not able to take any longer Caroline decided to speak up. "Congratulations on graduating. Do you...um do you have plans already set?"

Making eye narrowed eye contact Bonnie simply replied "Yes." and went back to eating.

"Oh. That great." Carolina nodded and looked over to Stefan. Stefan squeezed her hand to provide comfort and support.

"What are your plans?" Caroline pressed on.

Making eye contact with Caroline again, she turned her attention to Kai. "We still going to that bonfire?"

"Of course. After this we're going to need some free booze." Kai smirked at Caroline.

"Yup. I don't know what the purpose of this was." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You know Enzo always trying to save you. When he is actually the cause of some of the issues he _believes_ you have."

"My knight and shining hero." Bonnie winked at a silently raging Enzo.

"Enough!" Mary Louise yelled. "I don't know his reasoning behind this and I don't quite frankly care but you can at least fake pleasantries." She didn't want to be here any more than them but she wasn't going to sit there and listen to bickering.

"Yes, Bonnie fake it." Nora mocked Mary Louise earning an eye roll from her.

"I don't know what you want me to say to them."

"Just let us catch up. We don't have to talk about the past. You can tell us what you've been up to...anything." Caroline pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Whatever. I have been having the time of my life since you guys packed my bags and handed me a plane ticket. What have you been doing since you so graciously kicked me away?" Bonnie smirked at her.

"Oh...well I'm glad you enjoyed the college experience." Caroline said quietly ignoring the not so subtle jabs at them. Reflecting sad eyes back at Bonnie.

"You have twin girls...right? How are they?" Bonnie grinned.

"You should see the girls, Bonnie. They're so smart and curious." Stefan said.

"No, thank you." Bonnie said flickering her eyes off the group.

"They're innocent in all this Bon. You could at least see them. They know all about their auntie BonBon. Stefan and Caroline made sure" Damon finally spoke up.

Bonnie bursted out laughing leaving everyone in the room taken back. "Stefan and Caroline...are you raising his babies Stefan? Playing daddy to his kids?"

"Bonnie." Caroline gasp.

"How do you do it, Caroline. How do you look in there little faces and not see him."

"Bonnie." Enzo called out not liking where this was going.

"Leave her be. You've done enough. Let her speak her mind." Kai warned gaining a giggle from Nora. Nora was quite frankly enjoying the show. She wanted to see Bonnie rip into them.

"Fuck this shit!" Bonnie yelled tossing her plate off the table. She quickly stood up pushing her chair to the ground.

"I'm not going to sit here and fake pleasantries with these assholes. I fucking hates them! They ruined me all in the name of protection. What...were you that afraid that I turn into Care. That his little late night visits to watch me sleep and the lingering looks will become more. You didn't have to worry, Care was there for him to empty his cum into." she wiped her tears and pulled a wicked smile on her face before turning to Damon"You used to watch me sleep. Did you enjoy my innocence?" Bonnie winked at Damon.

"Bonnie." Nora called called out starting to feel uncomfortable. She was all for Bonnie unloading on them but this was taking a turn far left. The subject was starting to get dark.

"No! This is what everyone wants...for me to get everything out in the open what these assholes did to me so I can move on. So we are going to do it! You forced me out. Made me go under the pretense of protecting me from that monster." Bonnie stopped to reorganizing her thought. She chuckled a little before meeting their eyes with blazing hatred. "But you guys were so _stupid_. Did think your little plan through? How was I going to move all the way to New York and enroll in school being under age. Um...lets see I think I need a guardian for that. You actually sent me to devil." tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't say it...please don't say it." Damon begged feeling a lump for in his throat and his chest clutch.

"What... that he raped me! All the while you guys celebrated that you protected me. I need to get my enrollment papers signed and access to my trust. So that plane ticket and little bit of cash you gave were for nothing."

"Bonnie I'm so so sorry." Caroline cried out holding Stefan for support. Stefan had tears sliding down his cheeks at the revolution.

"Yeah I bet you are. That's not even the worst...I had absolutely no one to turn to afterwards. You know what it's like, Care but you had me to cry on and Stefan. Shit! Damon came back to help you. I had a window seat on plane to cry on. And to think I literally just gave my virtue to you Damon. I saved myself for you. I loved you and you weren't there. I would have done anything for you guys… you were my family...my only family. I was going to give up my dream to stay with you Care...I wanted to be there...for those babies." Bonnie stammered choking on her sobs.

Nora and Mary Louise rushed to her side crying. They hold on to her for dear life. Afraid to let go.

"I was so disgusted with myself. My real family never wanted me...you didn't want me and this grown man forced himself on me. I had to feel something else I had to erase his imprint off me...Damon's imprint...you guy's imprint. I slept with first guy I met in college to get their stink off of me." her eyes flickered to a tearful Enzo.

She pushed away from the girls and stumbled her way out the dining room. As soon as she moved past the enter way she collapsed to her knees in hysterics. She rocked back and forth whispering her disgust with herself.

"Get out! Get the fuck out!" Mary Louise roared to the stunned group before turning to go to Bonnie.

To shock to move they stared at the entryway not pay any attention to Mary Louise. Hearing Kai slam a knife in the table cutting his hand in the process snapped them out of it.

"I should kill each one of you, as well as you Enzo." Kai said deadly calm.

"I'm so so sorry. I thought I was protecting her!" Caroline cried her body shaking with sadness.

Damon wiped the tears that had fallen and walked out of the house leaving behind Stefan and Caroline. Numbness taken over his body and mind, he wondered the streets seeking redemption.

 **A/N: I know a lot of people may not be comfortable with this particular subject, if you can't read anymore I understand. I personally like darker subjects.**

 **I do have a plan for Bonnie to cope and heal in a healthy manner but first it is going to get worse how she tries to cope short term. Now that everything is going to be in the forefront of her mind she is going to kinda spiral until she learns healthy coping mechanisms.**

 **Please leave a comment on your thoughts.**


End file.
